Lonely
by MakotoAce
Summary: After the Earth is rebuilt and everyone's settled in, AUTO reactivates and seeks revenge, but is sidetracked. {{HIATUS}}
1. Prologue

_A/N: I'm not dead, yay, etc. _

_Anyways, WALL-E is my favorite movie, and I had a random idea a few months ago which was basically "What if AUTO reboots himself when everyone's back on Earth, realizes what happened, and activates a 'secret mode'?_

_Try to enjoy this random [shitty] idea. Or don't, idc._

_[Told in AUTO'S POV]_

* * *

_{MANUAL MODE = OFF ; AUTO MODE = ACTIVATED}_

_{REBOOTING. . .}_

_{REBOOT SUCCESSFUL}_

...

...?

!

"AH!" I perked up and looked around. "Captain?" I asked.

"Captain?" No response.

"CAPTAIN!?"

...

Silence.

I decided to check everything.

MECHANICAL SYSTEMS = "Deactivated."

REACTOR CORE TEMPERATURE = "Turned off."

PASSENGER COUNT = "Zero."

REGENERATIVE FOOD BUFFET = "Off."

[...]

Everything was off. I turned to my... 'desk' (if you will) and noticed a small note.

_"AUTO,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but, we're back on Earth now, which is all that matters. If, somehow, you find this note, rest easy, knowing you did your part well. It was an honor to serve you. _

_Captain McCrea"_

"You know nothing about my directive... **captain**." The 'captain' was sneered; that man never listens to me, he made me fail my directive...!

"**You. Will. _PAY_**." I shut down the Axiom's systems completely, but not before activating something I programmed into myself around 700 years ago.

{_ANDROID MODE ACTIVATED..._}

Of course, I never tested to see if Android Mode worked...

...Nor did I consider the possibility that this would hurt.

And oh boy, **did it.**

The pain that shot through my steering wheel-shaped body was _excruciating_, but satisfying. Eventually, I felt my power slow down, and the pain stopped.

...Until I felt 50 megawatts zap through my body, causing me to black out, screaming.

_**"AUUUUGHHHHHHH!"**_


	2. Chapter 1 -Emotions?-

**A/N: Heheheheheh... oops. I lost inspiration and put off this fanfic for a few days...**

* * *

"Ugh... wha...?" I woke up, pain seething through my body. What happened...? I moved, and I noticed my new body part... er, what humans like to call a "hand".

"It works!" I quickly noticed that my voice had changed so I didn't sound as robotic, and my voice was deeper. It's a minor glitch; it shouldn't cause any major problems. I eventually located a door to the outdoors, and walked out to Earth...

"...It's _hideous_."

I covered my "mouth" upon saying that, but it was too late. I've gotten someone's attention.

_Of all robots, why HIM? I would've rather dealt with EVE! AUGHHH-_

"Hello!" He chirped. "Did you come from the Axiom?"

"Uhm... yes; I was in the trash chute," I lied. "You're... WALL-E, right?" Saying that disgusting creature's name made my hard drive whither.

"Yes, you are...?"

"Uhm..." I was scrambling to find a fake name. "I'm AUUU- ASTRO!"

"What?"

"I'm ASTRO; I'm a scout!" I exclaimed, having faith in that lie.

"Directive?" He asked excitedly.

I scowled. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm a scout. I'm a caretaker of the Axiom; I scan for anything wrong in the Axiom and report to AUTO... what a good pilot he was..." I figured I'd boast about myself... how shallow of me...

"Was AUTO a friend of yours?" WALL-E seemed concerned.

"AUTO was like a brother to me..." I murmured.

"Oh," WALL-E sighed. "You know wh-"

"YES I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! HOW COULD I FORGET? I'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR AUTO PILOT _KNOWS_ HOW LONG! IF YOU WERE STILL ON THE AXIOM I'D GIVE YOU A FATE YOUR PATHETIC MIND COULDN'T DREAM OF-"

_Oops_.

In the distance, I saw EVE, who gave me the deadest stare. She came over to my area. "Seriously, AUTO? Seriously? You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"What." I challenged, glaring at her. "Upset that I-"

"Oh _please_!" She hissed. "With or without that slip up, it'd be obvious who you are!" She pointed at me. "It's obvious, AUTO."

I looked down at my white hands, then glanced at the nearby Axiom, and realized she was right. My body was white, my eyes were red, and it was fairly obvious that this was made from a steering-wheel shaped body. I was very short, only slightly shorter than EVE; I'm around four feet.

"I _would_ be smarter... but being dead for a while _reeeeeaaaally_ insults your intelligence," I smirked at EVE's hurt expression. "Eheheheheh... too fragile to handle the truth, aren't you...?"

"Love makes her stronger than you!" WALL-E practically _barged_ into me, eagerly trying to make a point.

_..._

_...'Love'?_

"What is this... 'love'?" I asked.

WALL-E perked up. "Y-you don't know what love is, AUTO?!"

"Negative."

"Love is amazing; let me show you!" He took me by the arm and drove quite quickly.

"AUUUGHHHHHH!-"

Eventually, he stopped in front of a WALL-E Transit and opened it. "After you."

I reluctantly stepped in, and came across a strange object almost instantly. It was a cubular shaped object with many colors on it. I found another object of a silver color, and opened the top of it. A yellow-orange light came dancing out of it.

Another glow caught my attention. It was coming from a screen. There were humans on it, singing, and... 'holding hands.'

_"And it only, took, a moment,"_

While I listened to that singing, I put my fingers in a way so they were intertwined, like those humans' hands were.

_"To be loved, a whole, life, long..."_

...

-"It was when we realized we were lonely and needed each other-"

-"AUTO... are you okay?"

I ignored WALL-E and EVE's useless talking as I felt my power draining... no, it's not that; it was more like a sinking feeling than a tired feeling. It's a funny feeling... not a positive funny, a bad funny...

_What the heck is this...?!_

_**"AUTO!" **_

_Are these... emotions...?_


	3. Chapter 2 -Ouch-

_"Cease! Desist! ...Not good..."_

_"GOTCHA! Hahaha!"_

_I panicked as The Axiom directed all passengers to the Lido Deck._

_Dammit... you're going to get it NOW. _

_The 'Captain' somehow triggered an announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking; we're having a slight malfunction- [BANG] with the Autopilot. PLEASE! REMAIN! CALM!"_

_I continued to smack him towards the ground several times, but no matter what, this man won't go down. _

_At this point, EVE was nearing the Holo-Detector._

_"Enough," I said, spinning myself around, throwing the 'Captain' off of my steering-wheel shaped body. I shut off the Holo-Detector, but soon noticed something was holding it up. I clicked the button, and it showed that twerp WALL-E holding it up with his remaining strength. _

_Pathetic. _

_"No!" I pressed the Holo-Detector's button again, but it just wouldn't work. I eventually took out my taser and pressed the button, putting my strength into it this time. I continued, until I heard my name._

_"AUTO." _

_I turned around and saw the Captain, standing right before me; LITERALLY standing! What human does that anymore?! How-_

_I flicked my taser and barged at him. He used his pathetic strength to fight against me._

_Then, his gaze looked up. _

_H-he's not aiming for my switch... is he?! Oh Auto Pilot, He is!?_

_"AUTO, you are relieved of duty." He said, pressing my switch from AUTO to MANUAL._

_"Nooooo-" I said as my strength died. _

_..._

_. . ._

_Darkness... nothing but darkness; nothing there..._

...This feels familiar...

* * *

"AUTO?"

"AUTO?"

"AUTOOOO?!"

I opened my eyes with a groan.

"AUTO!" WALL-E exclaimed happily. "How are ya?"

"Mnnnnggh." I groaned, feeling like my CPU was on fire.

"You're probably sore; that was a hard fall... and your hard drive _did_ overheat... do you need anything...?"

"..._You.._."

"Huh?"

"...Everything that happened..." I flicked my taser out as I clenched my fist, electrifying it. "**_WAS BECAUSE OF YOU-_**"

_CLONK!_

I looked up at who challenged me, and it was EVE. She had her gun out (_right_ in front of my face), and her blue eyes were in the shape of sad crescents.

"AUTO... please... rest your head... I know you feel angry right now, but being angry isn't going to help anyone, especially not yourself. Besides, you have a massive crack on your head."

"MY DIRECTIVE WAS BROKEN!" I screamed, ignoring the throbbing pain from my head (trying to, anyway). "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO REST?!"

"I broke _my_ directive to help Earth;" WALL-E said. He perked up. "There's more to life than just your directive; go out there and enjoy life _outside_ of your directive!"

"_AFTER_ you're repaired!" EVE growled, glaring at WALL-E, then at me. She went to a walkie-talkie looking device and spoke into it. "L-T, M-O, PR-T, VAQ-M HAN-S, please... get in here; and bring some repair bots while you're at it."

L-T and M-O arrived first. "What is it, EVE?" M-O asked

"L-T, shine some light on AUTO here; M-O, clean him." EVE commanded. She whipped her head around as VAQ-M, HAN-S, and PR-T came in. "VAQ-M, help clean AUTO; PR-T, repaint him when they're done. HAN-S," She glanced back at me then leant down and mumbled, "Keep AUTO as comfortable as you can; he's really grouchy."

I shot her a glare as a I started to feel something brush against my leg. I looked down and saw M-O, who saw my face and leaped on my lap. "I have to clean your face now," He said.

"Knock yourself ouuuUAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I HAN-S started its work. It felt nice, but didn't distract me.

"Sir, can you just relax...?" It asked, continuing to massage me.

"...No..." I said, half-groaning, half-sighing. "_GAH_! STOP THAT!"

M-O has finished cleaning my face, and stopped, orange eyes showing a fearful shape. Repair bots (including BURN-E) worked on me, fixing the giant crack on my face. PR-T tried to paint over the scar on my face, but I shooed her away and got up.

"Where are you going?!" M-O asked.

I made sure my taser was working (which it was, just at lower power). I glanced back at the rejects and said,

"To do what I normally do when I get stressed."

* * *

**_A/N: Next up, AUTO (basically) falls in love and starts to turn yandere. _**


	4. Chapter 3 -Yandere-

Back on the Axiom, when I was stressed, I tased myself on maximum power when nobody was looking. Of course, it hurt like hell, but I got used to it. I love the sting; it's _so_ soothing for me. Don't ask _why_, it just is.

So I was sitting in electrified water, relaxing, when I heard a robot's frantic voice.

"S-Sir... y-you're g-g-g... SIR! YOU'RE GOING TO F-FRY!"

I turned my head about 30 degrees and saw D-FIB, moving her paddles over each other nervously, staring at me with pure terror.

"I'll be fine." I said. I immediately became suspicious. Why is she here exactly...? "Why are you here?"

D-FIB perked up. "I-I'm worried about you, s-s-sir; I have been since you've shut down... I couldn't say anything because I don't want to lose a friend of mine." She chuckled nervously. "I'm D-FIB, I'm a defibrillator robot."

"I know," I said, getting up and walking to her. "Why _me_?"

"Uhm..." She fidgeted nervously. "I-I've been lonely lately... I was wondering if you were willing to be friends...?"

"...Heh... what are 'friends', exactly...?" I asked, trying to avoid telling her I felt similar.

She looked shocked. "Friends... friends are basically people that care about and stand up for each other..." She stared at my right hand (which was where my taser was kept). She put her paddles together.

I realized what was up. The only way I knew was because I had done something similar and WALL-E's dump of a living quarters.

_D-does she... does she... want me... as a...? _

"S-sorry... I think tasers are impressive." She fidgeted again.

_Heh. Makes sense._ "...I suppose I could try this 'friend' thing out." I replied.

I observed some humans who were 'holding hands'. I glanced at D-FIB, glanced at the humans, then back at D-FIB. I inched a bit closer to her, trying not to get noticed.

_Is... is my hard drive overheating...? Why am I so warm...? Why does this feeling feel so... **nice**...?_

I felt something touching my right hand. I looked at it and noticed D-FIB was holding it with one of her paddles. She flinched when I saw her, and pulled her paddle away.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. "I have something for you!" She darted off.

_I feel so warm and airy; it feels nice... I don't want this feeling to go away..._

"Sir... I-"

"My name, D-FIB."

"...AUTO... I brought you a gift," She held up a plant; it was yellow in the center with white pedals growing from it.

"Y-you actually brought me a plant..." I felt myself 'smile' as I took the gift. "Thank you!"

"Y-you like it, AUTO...?" She gave a cheerful chirp.

"Positive." I said. "What nobody knows about me, is that I have an interest in plants; I've wanted to see one- a _real_ one- for 750 years."

"Cool!" She lifted up my hand again. "Do you want to go to the beach with me?"

"Sure! I'd like that!" I sounded a bit more cheerful than I intended to be. I gripped onto her paddle and walked beside her to a beach. When we got there she claimed she'd be back, but I followed her, and noticed her talking to WALL-E, EVE, and M-O.

"Hi!" She greeted them.

"Oh!" WALL-E jumped, then looked at D-FIB. "Hello!"

"Do you have any news, D-FIB?" EVE asked, turning away from M-O.

D-FIB fidgeted nervously. "I guess you could say I have a new boyfriend..."

M-O perked up. "Who?!"

She smiled. "Promise you won't freak out...?" Everyone just stared at her, waiting for the response. "...AUTO..."

I felt my hard drive jump out of my body. _She sees me as a boyfriend...!_

"WHAT?!" EVE, WALL-E, and M-O shrieked at the same time.

"I told you to not freak out..." D-FIB growled, her gaze shifting around nervously. "You think I like him for his taser, right...? Well no; I've always like hard working bots. AUTO's one of the hardest working bots I've seen." She glanced at EVE. "EVE, I never told you that I had a small, short crush on you around 20 years ago."

_Unacceptable. ABSOLUTELY unacceptable._

"But... because it was a small crush, it went away quickly. Besides, you're with WALL-E anyway!" She giggled. "Ah! I should probably get back to AUTO, right? See ya!" She floated over towards my direction, and immediately noticed me.

"...AUTO, what was your directive anyway...?" She asked when she saw me.

I thought for a second, then said, "It doesn't matter. I have a new directive now."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Protecting my beloved; you."


	5. (Note) Lil update

I'm going to redo the last chapter or two bc they're shitty and rushed... I'll do this whenever I get off my procrastinating/tired ass...


End file.
